


Chem tutor

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tutor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Barry is a chemistry tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chem tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head.

"So I'm gonna start on dinner," Iris leans against the doorframe and calls through the bathroom door, "anything specific or I'm just making Mac n' cheese."

She hears the toilet flush and the tap run and wonders why he doesn't just answer her. 

The door swings open. It's not Wally. She takes a step back as the tall stranger walks out apologetically smiling. "Sorry I'm not Wally. He's in the dining room. But I'm sure he'll enjoy Mac n' cheese."

"I'm sorry," Iris speaks after finally getting over the shock of the stranger, "but are you one of Wally's friends?" She hasn't met a lot of them, but this guy in his grandpa cardigan and slacks doesn't seem to be the usual basketball teammates she had met. But he's tall enough, she has to give him that.

"What? No." He laughs embarrassedly his eyes downcast as one hand rubs the back of his neck,"I'm Barry Allen, his tutor for chemistry." She hadn't heard that he needed a tutor. "I'm not in high school..." He felt the need to clarify. 

Cute, she thinks.

"Oh, ok." She smiles widely and offers her hand to shake "I'm Iris West." 

He takes it and softly shakes it. "We'll just be another 15 minutes and then he's free for dinner."

He walks towards the dining room and Iris follows him with her eyes, before looking down at herself. Ugh, why was she in her Garfield pyjama pants?

 

Wally knocks his head against the table, "I was so close, I just read the molar mass wrong."  
"It's alright," Barry reassures him, "next time you'll get it all right."

Iris pretends she's not paying them any attention and is instead focussing on finishing the food. She notices him start to pack up and walk over with Wally.

"Well it was nice to meet you Iris," he nods greeting holding his bag in one hand. 

Iris is about to reply when Wally interrupts, "You know I was getting D's in Chem, and now I'm a solid B+ student." Wally folds his arms proudly, "all me."

Iris gives him a cynical look that says 'really now'. "Fine he may have helped a little."  
Barry scoffs amused.  
"Well as a thank you Barry Allen why don't you stay for dinner, there enough Mac n' Cheese to go around." She shows him the abundance of food in the bowl that she just finished making.

"Oh are you sure?" He says flustered. 

Wally rolled his eyes, "why don't you just ask her out!?"

Iris glares at Wally, still holding the bowl and Barry looks like a deer caught in headlights. "Wh-what?" He stammers mortified.

"Oh yeah sure," Wally grinned cockily, "like I didn't see you steal glances at the kitchen while I worked on my last problem set."


End file.
